Kanto Region High
by katiewritespkmnffs
Summary: Dawn, Kenny and May all moved from Sinnoh to Kanto to attend a new school. Like a typical high school there are cliques. Jocks, Preps, Mean Girls, Geeks, Creeps, etc. What will happen along the way? Read their story to find out.
1. Chapter 1: New School and A Surprise!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in this story. All rights go to Pokemon, Game Freak, etc.**

I woke up to my phone blasting off an alarm. I snoozed my alarm and rubbed my eyes. I checked the time and it was 6 A.M. I felt cold and looked out the window.

_6 A.M.? Why am I up this early? I thought to myself._

I stood up and stretched my arms out. I put my slippers on and went to my bathroom to get brush my teeth and brush my hair. I opened my computer and saw the date and time.

_Mon. Aug 22. 6:09 AM_

"Crap!" I said loudly noticing that today was my first day of freshman year. At a new school. In a different region. Luckily `enough for me two close friends of mine, May and Kenny, are also studying here. Kenny has been a friend of mine since we were little. May moved from Hoenn to Sinnoh when we were 8 and she's been my best friend ever since.

I sighed loudly and took a shower. I got in my uniform, (which consisted of a red cardigan, a white button up shirt with 'Kanto Region High's' logo on it, a red skirt, black knee length socks and black flats) and went downstairs to get my breakfast, noticing my mother was still asleep.

"Looks like its still summer for her too." I laughed.

I walked to a counter and grabbed a cereal bowl. I served some cereal and poured some milk. As I was eating I checked the time. _6:17 AM. _Good enough since the school bus arrives at 6:30 and school starts at 8. I would meet up with Kenny and May since we live next to each other.

I walked upstairs to my room realizing I had to brush my teeth again. I grabbed my bag and attached 2 pokeballs to my belt and left the other 4 in my bag. I put my laptop, books, notebooks and other tools for school in my bag too. I also took my bag with all my clothes and everything I was going to need as I was living in campus. I left my mom a little note saying that I left for school just in case she didn't notice she had work when she woke up. I was gonna miss her. See, this is a big school with dorms in it, so I wasn't gonna see my mom for a while.

* * *

I saw the bus pull up and I walked outside to be greeted by the cool morning breeze. I saw May and Kenny and hugged them before we went in the bus. May happily walked up to some green haired guy and hugged him and started talking to him, completely forgetting about Kenny and me. I looked at Kenny confused and he just shrugged. Kenny and I sat down together and chatted about nonsense stuff for a while.

I turned to May and called her name.

"Hey May!" I said loudly. She didn't even bother to turn around, I wasn't sure if she heard me or not.

"May, I sure hope we get all classes together!" I said a little louder. Still no reply, May just looked at him and talked.

I sighed and turned to Kenny.

"Who is that even?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"Drew Hayden." The person behind us said.

I turned around and looked at the boy. He had raven hair and brown eyes. I had to admit, he was kinda cute.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine. May and him have been having a long distance relationship for a while."

"Oh, cool." I answered smiling.

"By the way, I'm Ash."

"I'm Dawn."

"Kenny." Kenny said.

"Are you guys new? Haven't seen you. If you're not I'm sorry." Ash asked laughing a bit when he said he was sorry if we were not.

"Yeah, we came here all the way from the Sinnoh region."

"That's cool! Are you guys dating or something?" Ash asked.

I laughed along with Kenny and shook my head.

I looked around the bus and saw a guy staring at me. I looked at him confused and shivered.

"W-Who's that?" I asked creeped out.

"That's Conway. Looks like he found his next victim. He'll stalk you every chance he gets." Ash said laughing at my creeped out face. We kept a conversation with May completely ignoring us until the bus arrived at school.

I walked off the bus with May and Drew to my right, and Kenny and Ash to my left. I felt someone's presence almost half an inch behind me. I could feel his breath.

_"Please don't be him." I thought to myself._

"Hey." The person behind me said causing me to shiver.

I turned around and saw Conway. I fake smiled and tried to act normal.

"H-Hey." I forced myself to say still faking the smile. He found a way in between Kenny and placed himself next to me. I gulped and tried to ignore him. He tried holding my hand and I quickly pulled it away. I stopped walking and so did everyone else.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly and raised an eyebrow. He just smirked.

"You'll see later, Dawn Berlitz." He said and walked off. I shivered again.

_"How does he know my full name?" I asked myself._

I shrugged it off and my friends and I continued walking

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Rate and Review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and Enemies!

**Hey guys! :D So I kinda noticed that I hadn't stated that this school was a dorm school. (If you read it again you can see that I recently added it :P) So yeah they sleep in school and its gonna be pretty darn cool :P. So yeah on with the fic:**

**Dawn's POV**

As we walked, I saw an orange-headed girl join the group. She didn't even bother to introduce herself so I shrugged it off. All she did was flirt with Ash, which made me a little mad.

We saw the list outside the class and noticed we all had the same homeroom. I sat down next to May and waited for the teacher to introduce himself and give us our schedules and tell us our dorm partners.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Bell and I'm your homeroom teacher. I will call you by three and give you your schedules and tell you your dorm roomies." She said smiling. She called everyone and Kenny, May and me were the last ones since teachers always want students to introduce themselves to the class.

"I'm Kenny and I wanna be a coordinator." Kenny said coolly.

"May. 14. My goal is to be a great coordinator." May said smiling.

"I'm Dawn. My dream is to be a top coordinator." Dawn said flashing a big smile that made the class notice how _beautiful_ she was.

I looked at the class and noticed Misty was glaring at me. I looked at Misty confused and continued to look around. As I looked around, I noticed Drew and May were trying to talk while lip dubbing, which failed. I giggled and sat back down. The bell rang and we walked outside.

We started discussing our classes.

"Okay May, lets just hope we're roommates." I said as May and me got ready to countdown to look at the papers.

"1,2,3!" We exclaimed as we saw our papers.

_Dawn, May, Leaf & Misty._

I was relieved when I saw May's name.

"We're together yay! But who are Misty and Leaf?" I asked May. She shrugged and the auburnette turned to us.

"I'm Misty." She said through gritted teeth. I forced a smile and put my hand out for her to shake. She rejected it and I shrugged.

Ash and Drew turned to us to see our schedules. We had ALL the same classes.

"Looks like Arceus is giving us gifts." I said happily.

"Not for me.." Misty mumbled.

"What was that?" May asked.

"Oh… nothing." She responded.

I'm not completely sure if I heard right. 'Not for me?!'. What did I ever do to her? I just met her!

We walked into Math and I was asked to sit with Ash. We talked the whole class because the teacher, Mr. Mars let us since it was the first day. Misty, coughing or trying to get Ash's attention, was interrupting us now and then. I just rolled my eyes.

**Ash's POV**

Misty has been acting ridiculous and mean towards Dawn. What I like about Dawn is that she just rolls her eyes instead of picking a fight. And her eyes, her hair… ASH! What are you thinking? Get back to reality.

She's Dawn Berlitz, only a day here and she's already popular. Every guy stares at her and most girls are jealous of her. Do you really think she'll notice you? NOT!

Misty, who was calling my name, cut me off my negative thoughts. I sighed and acted like I didn't hear. Luckily, the bell rang and I ran out.

* * *

The other classes consisted of the same routines, talking, interruptions, May and Drew joining out conversation, etc. We walked into the lunchroom. Misty tried to trip Dawn but I caught her before she fell, making Misty angry. I laughed and saw some girls come over to Dawn.

**Dawn's POV**

I saw some girls come over to me. They looked like the mean girls.

"Hi. I'm Jessie. And these are Iris and Cynthia." She said as she pointed at a violet-haired girl and a blonde.

I smiled and waved my hand.

"Hi, I'm Dawn."

"We know silly, we're in some of your classes. Anyway we're here to offer you a spot in our group." Jessie said.

"Yeah, we usually don't do this." Cynthia said and Iris nodded her head.

"Thanks, that's kind of you but I'm new and I don't know anything about you or anyone at the moment. Besides, I have my friends." I said as I pointed to a table with Ash, May, Drew, Misty and two other people I didn't know.

"But thanks for the offer." I said smiling, as I was about to sit down.

Jessie grabbed my arm before saying

"Exactly! We wanna show you school from our point of view!" Jessie said smiling.

"Sorry, I don't think so." I said smiling. "But again, thanks for the offer." I said as I sat down next to May.

"Okay," Jessie said, "but you wish you would've joined us." She said in an evil way as she turned her heel and walked away with Cynthia and Iris following.

I shrugged and got up with May following to get our lunch. Once we got back, a guy spoke.

"Hey, I'm Gary. What's your name?" He asked me.

"I'm Dawn." I said.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

As he said that, I blushed and looked at May.

He smirked and talked to May.

"You must be May, right? Drew talks about you ALL the time." He said as May smiled.

"Yup, I'm May."

The other girl I didn't know looked at us and smiled.

"Wait, you're May and Dawn? I'm Leaf! We're roomies." She said smiling.

"Yay that's great! I can already tell we're gonna be great friends!" May exclaimed. We talked for a while and saw that Leaf also had our classes.

Leaf, May and me got to know each other better while Misty was just being bitter. We kept talking until it was time for our last class, Gym.

We went into the Gym's locker room and got changed into the Gym uniform.

"Hello class, I'm Ms. Samuelson and welcome to my gym class." She said sourly but trying to sound excited, which she failed at.

"Today you're playing dodgeball, get to it!"

I sighed and went to play.

* * *

Misty, who was on the other team, literally only threw the ball at me, which never hit me.

"You know, it seems like Misty hates you." I jumped as an unknown voice scared me. I turned around and it was Conway. I sweat dropped.

"Yeah, she does." I said quickly as I walked away to my dorm, which he followed.

"Um I'm going in my dorm, so you have to- Hey! What are you writing on that notepad?!"

I looked at it and it had my dorm room number written on it. I smiled uncomfortably and took out my dorm keycard. He smirked.

"Umm bye Conway." I said as I opened the door and walked in. I hadn't closed it when I realized Conway was standing there with his lips pursed trying to kiss me. I sighed and slammed the door shut on his face.

"She want's me." I heard Conway say from outside. I rolled my eyes noticing that he sounded as if he was holding his nose. I laughed at that.

I entered the room and took a shower and changed. I checked my phone and it had a text from someone.

_"Please don't be Conway." I thought to myself._

_"Hey Dawn! It's Ash :). Wanna hang out later?"_

_I quickly replied._

_"Sure. But how did you get my number?" I asked._

_"May."_

I chuckled a bit and replied.

"Where to?"

* * *

***PLEASE READ BELOW FOR A CHANCE TO BE IN THE FANFIC!***

**Heyyy guys! Did you like this chapter? Comment below! And before people ask me, yes its supposed to end in "Where to?" cause the next chapter will continue the conversation. :D Okay, so if you wanna be in the fic as a girl, Summer, who will replace Misty as a dorm mate for a reason you'll see later, PM me OR leave me a review saying you do! I'll be fair, so first PM OR review saying they want to gets to be Summer :D.**

**Love you. :). Stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Roomie Trouble!

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter and P.S. If you ever see third person narrating in italics it's a narrator alright? But if you ever see first person narrating in italics then obviously it's the character that's talking. K love you. :D**

**Dawn's POV**

"My dorm." He answered.

The thought of Ash and me hanging out at his dorm made me feel excited inside, but I shrugged it off since Gary and Drew were probably gonna be there too. Plus, all I'll ever be to him is a friend.

"What number?"

"320."

"Alright. Be there in about 5 minutes."

I got up and picked up my bag. I looked around and saw May in her bed.

"When did you get here?" I asked her confused.

"Just right now."

"Well, I gotta go, I'm hanging out with Ash at his dorm."

"Ooh!" May squealed.

"Shut up." I said as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"See ya!"

"Bye May." I said as I left the dorm.

I walked to Ash's Dorm and realized I left my phone. I shrugged it off and continued walking. Once I finally got there I knocked on the door.

"I'll be there in a sec." A voice that certainly did NOT sound like Ash said.

"Ash is that you?" I asked.

"Uhh… yeah."

The door opened and I looked up at a figure. Conway's figure. I should've known it wasn't Ash! I turned around quickly but Conway pulled me into the dorm.

"What do you wa-" I was cut off by Conway who started kissing me. I kept my lips together and didn't kiss back as I struggled to get his arms off me.

"Get off!" I yelled. I rummaged through my pockets to look for my phone.

_"Crap! I left it back at the dorm."_ I thought to myself.

"Don't be like that." Conway said as he continued kissing me. He saw I wasn't kissing back and slapped me.

"Let me go!" I said as I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

**Ash's POV**

I just got back from the snack bar I went to with Drew and Gary to get some snacks. After that we're gonna chill at the dorm with watch movies and eat as much as we can. Sadly, Conway's our other dorm mate and he's gonna be creeping and saying scientific stuff no body understands.

We walked around campus and stayed at the students lounge for a while. We met up with May and she looked confused.

"Hey May." The 3 of us said as Drew went to May's side.

"Hey guys. Hey babe."

"Hey Ash… Weren't you hanging out with Dawn at your dorm?" May asked me confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I replied.

"She said you two would hang out at your dorm."

"Wha- Oh shit."

"What Ash?"

"Conway."

"Stay here, I'll be back." I said as I ran towards the dorm. I got the keycard out of my pocket so I could get in faster. Once I arrived I could hear crying coming from the dorm. I put the keycard in and got in the room. I couldn't even see what was happening clearly because my first reaction was to push Conway off and take Dawn with me.

**Dawn's POV**

I heard someone come in but couldn't open my eyes because they were preventing the tears from falling. I felt them push Conway off and take me with them.

"W-Who is this? Are you gonna h-hurt me?" I asked letting some tears fall.

"It's Ash, and I'd never hurt you. I promise."

I hugged Ash tighter and let more tears fall. I opened my eyes and looked around and saw Ash was apparently taking me to my dorm.

"Dorm number." Ash said seriously.

"210." I said in a barely audible tone, but apparently loud enough for Ash to hear. We got there and I handed Ash my keycard and we walked in. Ash sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him. There was silence in the room while Ash hugged me and let me cry.

"Dawn, what happened?" Ash said in a compassionate tone.

"Conway got my number and s-said it was y-you and invited me to hang o-out and w-when I got there I – I knocked on the door and got in and trie-ed to leave b-but he pulled me back and started kissing m-me and he saw I wasn't kissing back he slapped me and then he -"

Ash waited for me to finish talking.

"H-he tried to – he – he tricked me! " I said as the sobs transformed into a waterfall of tears.

Ash got it and pulled me into a hug again. He rubbed my back and said, "It's okay" continuously trying to calm me down.

**May's POV**

"Guys, what do you think is happening out there?" I ask concerned about my friend.

"I don't know, but don't worry babe, Ash is on his way." Drew said.

Drew noticed I was very agitated and uncomfortable so he put his arm around me.

"Yeah, don't worry May. If he hurt her he's gonna have some serious problems with us." Gary said comfortingly.

"I'm going to the dorm." I said as I walked back to the dorm and Drew and Gary followed. I opened the door quietly and saw Ash hugging Dawn as she cried. Ash looked towards the door and gave us a 'not now' look. We nodded and got out.

"Come on guys, I need to buy some ice cream."

**Dawn's POV**

Once the waterfall tears had turned into sobs, I pulled away from the hug and sat with my legs up and wrapped my arms around them as I hid my face in them. There was silence in the room.

"Thanks Ash." I said quietly through sobs breaking the silence.

"No need to thank me." He said smiling.

"Yes need to thank you! You were the first friend I made at this

school full of rude people, you've been so nice to me ever since

we got here, you saved me from Conway and now you're bearing

with my cries and comforting me, so thanks Ash."

_The word friend made both of them cringe a little, but neither of them noticed._

"… You're welcome Dawn." Ash smiled.

Truth is, I was crying because I was scared of what might've happened if Ash hadn't saved me. Another silence filled the room, but was disturbed by May bursting into the room.

I stood up and hugged May, who handed me some red velvet ice cream.

"Your favorite." She said smiling.

I smiled a little and thanked her. We looked at Ash and May spoke.

"Uhh Ash I think you should go hang out with Drew and Gary while we speak."

"Err… Okay." Ash said as he smiled and walked away.

* * *

"So, are you okay?"

I fake smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Dawn.." May said unconvinced.

"No! I'm not May. How could I possibly buy that? Why would Ash Ketchum want to hang out with me at his dorm? Plus, Conway was being weird towards me today! I'm just that stupid. " I said replacing the sadness with anger as I shoved the ice cream in my mouth.

"Uhh Dawn," May said as she took a napkin and wiped the dripping ice cream off my mouth. "You're not stupid, I probably would've fell for it too. The point is, don't let this anger you, nothing too serious happened and you're in one piece." May said smiling. "Now go wash your face and fix your makeup."

Oh my gosh. I totally forgot about my makeup. I probably looked like a wasted Disney princess right now. I stood up and walked to the wall mirror just as the door opened.

"Ew Dawn, what happened to your face? Well, not that it looks any better regularly, but ew." said a mean voice towards me.

I looked at the door and saw Misty standing there with a disgusting look on her face. It didn't help the situation at all. I just took a deep breath and clenched my fist.

"I mean, you don't have to answer. I don't really care. I just like making you feel bad." She said smiling.

"And why is that?" I said weakly whilst looking down.

"Because I don't like you and neither does Ash. He's mine!"

A smirk crossed my face. She sounded like a jealous 8 year old.

"Whatever you say." I said.

May was too busy playing Black Ops to even hear the conversation in between Misty and me.

Misty's stopped looking at me and looked at May. She frowned.

"Are you gonna be playing that a lot?" Misty said.

May didn't even hear her, so she threw her shoe at her.

"Hey!" May said annoyed.

"I asked you a question!" Misty responded.

"What?"

"Are you gonna be playing that shit frequently?"

"What shit? The only shit I see is right… there." She said pointing at Misty's face. I couldn't help but giggle silently. Misty's face turned red.

"That stupid gun game!" She exclaimed.

"Most definitely." May replied proudly.

Misty took a deep breath and turned to me. May turned to her game.

"You should really go get fixed, beast." Misty laughed.

I groaned and went into the bathroom to fix myself. Once I was done, I looked at May. I pulled her by her hair and turned the TV off.

"Come on, lets hang go hang out with ASH and Drew." I said emphasizing Ash's name. Misty looked away and I stepped out of the room with May behind me, rubbing her head.

"By the way, where's Leaf?" I asked May. She shrugged and we kept walking.

"By the way, do you have Ash's number?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, Drew gave it to me when we got here." She said as she handed me her phone. I copied Ash's number and looked at May. She was smirking.

"What?" I asked giggling.

"I know you like him." May said wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed and laughed at her.

"Shut up." I said as we approached the boys.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger ;). But don't worry, I'm probably uploading chapter 4 tonight too. :D Sorry if its too short though. I always try to make them long but when I look at them in this page they're super short :(. So, what'd you guys think? How do you like the story so far? And I'm really sorry if you're a fan of Misty or one of the bad characters on this story, I don't hate them, but they're supposed to be bad in the story so that's what I'm making them seem. Love you, bye :D.**


	4. Chapter 4: Snacks!

** Hey guys its Katie and I haven't posted a chapter in a LONG while and I'm very sorry xD. Anyways I'm gonna try to post as many chapters as possible tonight! :D On with the fic…**

* * *

"Hey Dawn, hey babe." said Drew as May placed herself next to him. I glared at her.

"Hey Drew. Hey guys." I said as I forced a smile.

"Soo.. you okay?" Asked Gary.

"Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry."

"That's when I worry the most…" Said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Kenny behind me chuckling.

"Hey Dee Dee." He said as he put his arm around me.

"Don't call me that. And get off me!" I snapped as I remove his arm from my shoulder.

"Come on, don't be like that." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I pulled away quickly.

"Kenny what is up with you?"

He just laughed and turned away.

"See you later, Dee Dee."

I looked at everyone confused and they returned the same action.

"May, do you know who he's been hanging out with?"

"Uhh, not quite. But I've seen him around with Paul, Cilan and Conway."

I groaned.

He wasn't hanging out with the people I'd expected him to. I thought he'd hang out with the people May and me do. Here's the thing…

Paul is very reserved and he doesn't really like showing feelings to anyone he isn't close to. Apparently, he's super funny and chill when he's with his friends, otherwise he only shows a cold personality to everyone. I'm sure he's a great person once he opens up.

Cilan is… a manwhore. He attempts to charm every single girl he wants to, whilst in a relationship with Iris, Jessie's friend. But he's not trying to be gentleman like; it's just for the fun of it. I don't really like him at all.

And Conway… you know the drill.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"Truth or dare at the girls' dorm!" Drew said as an option.

"I'm fine with it. Misty's gonna be okay with it just because Ash is gonna be there." May said.

"Umm, yeah I guess it's fine." I agreed.

_As long as Misty doesn't try anything._

"You guys go ahead, I'll buy some snacks. May ate them all earlier while she was gaming." I said as I stuck my tongue out to May. She stuck her tongue out back.

"I'll stay with you, might as well buy some snacks too!" Ash said as he smiled brightly.

Everyone waved as they walked away to the dorm talking.

There was a comfortable silence between us as we walked into the lounge.

"Uhh… just a quick warning. Look out for Misty. I know she'll be trying things." I said.

"It's alright. I won't let her."

"Neither will I." I said. I opened my eyes widely and my face turned red. Did I really just say that out loud?

Ash looked surprise for a second or two, but then he just grinned at me.

"I-I didn't mean it t-that way I just -" I stuttered as I felt Ash's finger in my lips.

"It's okay. I find it cute." He said smiling.

I stared deeply into his eyes and tried to maintain myself from trying to kiss him.

I looked down nervously and spoke.

"Uhh I already g-got my snacks so I'm gonna go outside and I'll meet you there." I stuttered once again and flashed him a nervous smile.

_Damn you nerves._

I walked outside and found someone waiting for me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

**Ooh, who could it be? :P Comment below who you think was waiting for her. Also tell me how you like the fic so far :D.**


	5. Chapter 5: He Saved Me Again!

**Heey guys! So in this chapter we find out who was waiting for Dawn. :o. Hope you enjoy! I'm hoping this is long enough for you guys because I notice how short my chapters are :S Read on!**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Said someone with two supporters backing her up.

"What do you mean Jes-?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You clinging to my Ashy!" Jessie hissed as she took a step forward and I took a step back.

"I'm not cl-"

"Yes you are!"

We continued our step pattern and I noticed we were approaching the fountain. People started to walk up and we were causing a scene.

"He and I are just friends a-"

"No you're not you're tryna' steal-"

"Will you let me finish for once!? We're just good friends! I'm not clinging to him I just like hanging out with him. Because we're _friends_." I said emphazising the word friend.

I can't say I wish we weren't more than friends though. I do have feelings for him. I practically just met him but I can feel a connection between us.

But right now, I was trapped. The steps pattern continued and I could feel the fountains border right behind me. I dropped my bags with snacks and gulped.

"Whatever, I just want you to stay away from him." She said as she lifted her hand. I knew what was coming. She was going to push me back and I'd fall and then everyone would laugh and I'd be humiliated.

I closed my eyes and felt myself be pushed from the side, which was not what I had expected. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar figure in the water.

"Ash…" I whispered to myself.

I offered him my hand to help him get up, which he accepted. Once he got up, he faced Jessie. I knew things had just gotten real. No one was laughing.

"Jessie, you have no right to tell her to stay away from me if we're not dating. Even if we were dating you'd have no right to tell any friend of mine to stay away from me, because I wouldn't let that happen. And how dare you even try to push Dawn into the fountain you b-" Ash said but was cut off by me putting my hand on his shoulder, signaling him to not say what he was about to.

"The point is, I just lost a ton of respect for you which I doubt will ever be gained again." He paused and looked at me. "I really like Dawn and if someday something happened between us you probably shouldn't mess with that."

My expression was blank, so was everyone else's. Did I hear properly? _I really like Dawn and if someday someday something happened between us you probably shouldn't mess with that._

I got cut off my thinking as Ash grabbed my hand and we walked off. His free hand had both our snacks.

"Y-You didn't have to do that Ash…" I said blushing.

"I wanted to."

"But you got pushed into the fountain."

"Yeah, but that saved you from getting pushed into the fountain."

The rest of the walk was silent. He was taking me to his dorm. I suppose he wanted to change to some dry clothes.

As we entered the dorm I eyed him. He saved me. Again. I sat on the edge of a bed as he changed in the bathroom. When he got out, I stood up and walked over to him.

"Ash… about earlier, did you mean what you said?" I asked him nervously looking down.

"What?"

"That you liked me." I said as I looked up and looked at him in the eye.

"Oh… that." He said blushing as he looked down. "Yeah I did mean it. I understand if you don't feel the same way though."

"But I do." I said as I lifted his head up and pulled his face closer to mine until our lips met. His lips were soft and the kiss was gentle. When we pulled away, I stared into his eyes again and he smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah. I will. But let's keep it kind of private. Not secret, but private. Let's just make people find out by themselves. If it shows up then we just say it. " I said smiling.

"Alright."

"And, you better be ready with that Super Hero Ash form that always saves me. I mean those girls hate me already imagine when they find out."

"No need to worry Dawn." Ash said as he kissed my forehead and we took our snacks and walked back to my dorm.

* * *

We went into the room and sat down in the circle of people and put the snacks in the middle.

"Took you long enough!" Said an annoyed Gary.

"Sorry, a little inconvenience showed up when we were on our way, but hey we're here!" I said smiling brightly.

Misty came up and took a can of Coke and sat next to Ash.

"Hey guys can I play?" She asked.

"Why not?" Drew responded.

May, Leaf and I glared at Drew and sighed.

"I start!" Gary said.

"Leaf. Truth or dare?" He said

"Truth."

"Who's the cutest guy in the room?" He asked.

"You." She blushed. His eyes widened and he smiled at her.

"Uhh… Ash truth or dare?" She said quickly changing subject.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

Misty was preparing herself whilst at her surprise Ash stood up and walked over to me.

He kissed me and Misty raged. She spit her coke and stood up.

"Why her?!" She cried.

"Well, for one thing she's my girlfriend." Everyone gasped. "And she's the prettiest girl I've ever landed my eyes on. She's also real, nice funny and everything I've ever wanted." He answered. I hugged him tightly.

Misty stormed out of the room and we laughed. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Uhh… when did this happen?" May asked.

"Well, there was some drama with Jessie and basically Ash saved me form getting pushed into the fountain and got himself pushed, which is why his hair is wet." I said as I played with his wet hair. "And then we went to his dorm and he got changed and we both confessed that we liked each other and he asked me out.

May laughed and looked at Drew.

"Gimme the money Drew."

He sighed and took his wallet out.

"Did you guys bet on this?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Drew said as he handed May some money.

"On with the game..." Gary said as he shook his head at May and Drew.

* * *

**Did you guys like that? Comment what you thought! :P Thanks for reading :D Next chappie is IMPORTANT so pay attention ;D.**


	6. QUICK UPDATE GUYS!

**QUICK UPDATE:**

Hey guys, yes, I'm still writing this story but I'm writing many chapters so I can upload them on a schedule since school started, so I can keep my track on stuff ya know.. But this next chapter is slightly different but I like it, I hope you do too! :D It has more Pokemon involved in it, since I know many of you wanted to see more Pokemon :) - Katie


	7. Chapter 6: What Does It Mean?

**ANOTHER QUICK UPDATE: **

**I know you're all commenting on how Ash and Dawns' relationship was rushed, but it was rushed for a reason, so please bear with me.**

**-Tuesday- **

Ash, Gary, Drew, May, Leaf and I kept playing until we passed out. Nothing interesting happened after the kiss to be honest. It had been a clean game of truth or dare.

I woke up with my head on Ash's shoulder and looked around. I stood up and screamed when I looked at my phone's time. 7:43 A.M. Classes start at 8! Everyone looked up as I showed them the time.

"Shit! Let's go guys." Said a surprised Gary as the three guys walked out of the room.

I looked outside the window and saw a couple of Starlys flying around in sync. I smiled at the view but also realized it was chilly outside. I put on the red school cardigan over my uniform and realized Misty was still sleeping.

"Hey Misty wake u- OH MY GOD." I said as I examined Misty's face.

She had dyed her hair blue and was using my golden hair clips.

"What's wrong Dawn you look like you just saw a Hau-NTER WHAT THE HELL?!" Said May as she fell backwards.

"Guys you're scaring m-" Leaf tried to say but at the sight of Misty she froze.

"What? It's a my new look!" Said Misty smiling.

"It may be your new look but its my old look! Are you doing this for Ash?" I said annoyed as I removed the clips from her hair and placed them in the table beside the bed.

"Maybe." Misty said.

"Misty, he's taken. By me. Sorry." I said as I turned around, grabbed my bag with my Pokéballs in it, and signaled the girls to come over. "Come on girls, we need to leave or we'll be late."

Truth is, we weren't overreacting. The sight of Misty was scarring. Misty wasn't ugly, but seeing her copy my looks to make Ash like her (which won't work) was just wrong.

"Okay, lets see…" I said to myself as I scanned my schedule. _Pokemon Check_, _History, Art, Literature, Chemistry, Lunch Break, Battling Training, Coordinating Training, and Pokémon Check._

"Hey Leaf, what's Pokémon Check and why is it on the list twice?" I asked her.

"Oh, well. We have Pokémon Battling Training and Coordinating Training, which is basically everyday except for Monday and Friday. What they do is they check your Pokémon's status before you leave for class and check them again when you've finished the training classes to see how much your Pokémon improves." She replied with a big smile.

I nodded and noticed we were on our way for Pokémon Check. It was basically a Pokémon Center. We checked our Pokémon and left for History. 7:56. We could make it in time, right?

After we finished checking our Pokemon we left to History class and unluckily, I was sat behind Misty, and I couldn't stop looking at her and getting the chills. On the other hand, a girl I had never seen before sat beside me. Her name was.. Sarah? Sunny? _Summer_? Yeah, Summer! Her name was Summer. She was super nice to me the whole class, plus she was really smart and helped me with my classwork. I sure hope she's not two faced.

When the class ended, I met up with Misty, Leaf and the guys in the hallway. We were in the same class, but sat away from eachother.

"Dude whatup with Misty's "new look"?" asked a confused-looking Gary.

"Don't even ask me because I don't even know…" I said sighing.

"She's tryna look like Dawn to see if Ash likes her better." Leaf said in between giggles.

The bell rang and we knew we had to be making our way to Art class.

Every scholar class was the same, getting to know Summer, being creeped out by Misty, avoiding Conway, and making sign language with Ash. But now it was time for the Pokémon classes! Which I am most excited for, I wanna show everyone my coordinating moves. But then again, the battling classes go first, and I have to participate. Not that I don't like battling, I'm just too excited for coordinating.

I was battling against Misty, which I wasn't looking forward to. I had an advantage over her, since I was using Pachirisu and she was using Marill.

"Misty and Dawn will battle against each other 1 on 1 until one of the Pokemon can't battle. Misty's water type can get into the pool in the middle for more powerful moves. Dawn, beware there is behind you. Good luck to both of you." Said the referee.

_"Oh no! I can't swim." _I thought to myself.

"Marill, use Aqua Ring!" Beamed Misty.

"Pachirisu, dodge and use Electro Ball!" I commanded Pachirisu.

Pachirisus Electro Ball hits Marill and she rolls back. Misty frowns and commands Marill again.

"Marill, use Water Gun!"

I smirked and looked at Pachirisu. I waited for the Water Gun to get close enough and..

"Pachirisu, use Charge Beam on Marill's Water Gun!"

Pachirisu did as said and water rained everywhere.

"Hey! No fair, that's a coordinator move, this is a trainer battle!" complained Misty.

"Actually, as long as the move doesn't harm the other trainers Pokemon, coordinator moves are accepted in trainer battles." Said the referee.

I smirked and continued the battle.

"Fine, if you wanna play that way.." Said Misty.

"Marill, use Hyrdro Pump, Max. Power!"

"Pachirisu jump a-" Before I knew it, Pachirisu was sent flying backwards towards me and we both fell into the water.

_Of course…_

I hit my head against the bottom of the pool and then everything went black.

**Ash's POV**

Dawn was doing amazing. She was on the verge of winning, until Marill used Hydro Pump. Both Dawn and Pachirisu were thrown into the pool and Marill just continued with the attack while Misty laughed.

"Misty stop!" May screamed.

"Misty, make it stop." I said firmly, loud enough for her to hear me.

She ignored me and continued laughing.

"Misty!"

She jumped surprised at my tone of voice and commanded Marill to stop.

May ran up to her and started pushing her.

"Dawn can't swim you idiot!" She said as she ran to the pool with Leaf following.

"Ash help us carry her!" Leaf called.

I ran over to them with everyone following me.

"She's breathing." May said

I carried Dawn bridle style to the nurse's office. I looked back at Misty and shot her a glare.

"Nurse Joy, we've got an unconscious student." Said Professor Oak, who had also been our referee.

I put Dawn down on the hospital bed and looked at Nurse Joy.

"Oh, don't worry I'll take care of her." She said with a smile on her face.

**Dawn's POV**

I woke at an unfamiliar place. The nurse's office? Why? I scratched my head and it stinged.

"Ow" I said as I felt a bump on my head.

"Oh Dawn you're awake. You had an accident whilst battling Misty. You're fine, just got a bump in your head and broke some bones. You've got a cast in your right leg. And you have some friends outside.

Misty, Ash, May, Leaf, Gary, Drew and a familiar face came in. I glared at Misty.

"Misty I understand that you're jealous of me, but hurting me is going too far." I sighed.

"Yeah, whatever, sorry. They made me come here and say I'm sorry, I'll be going now. Oh, and they got me a new dorm and I'm not allowed to go outside for classes or activites for 3 days, hope youre happy, princess."

_Princess?_

She left and I looked around.

"Oh and by the way, Sarah is our new dorm mate." Said May.

"Summer." She corrected.

"Yeah, Sunny." Leaf smiled.

Summer sighed.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked worried.

"Yeah. I mean my head hurts a little and I'm gonna need some help walking, but I'm alright." I said smiling big.

I got up with the help of Ash and our group walked to the dorm.

"Well, I'm gonna rest for now. See you guys later." I said hugging the guys and going into the dorm with the girls.

I sat down and felt something under me. _Misty's song book._ I opened it and read "Princess songs."

_Princess songs? Didn't she call me princess earlier?_

_(This is Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore)_

_She lives in a fairy tale _

_Somewhere too far for us to find _

_Forgotten the taste and smell _

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now _

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies _

_Keep your feet on the ground _

_When your head's in the clouds _

_Well go get your shovel _

_And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle _

_So one day he found her crying _

_Coiled up on the dirty ground _

_Her prince finally came to save her _

_And the rest you can figure out _

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck 12 _

_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick or the wolves gonna blow it down _

_Keep your feet on the ground _

_When your head's in the clouds _

_Well go get your shovel _

_And we'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle _

_Well you built up a world of magic _

_Because your real life is tragic _

_Yeah you built up a world of magic _

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand _

_You can't feel it with your heart _

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true _

_You can see it with your eyes _

_Even in the dark _

_And that's where I want to be, yeah _

_Go get your shovel_

_We'll dig a deep hole _

_To bury the castle, bury the castle _

Bury the castle? **_We'll _**dig a deep hole? Do I really live in a fairytale?

I sighed.

"May, what dorm is Misty staying at now?" I asked.

"Hmm.. 321 I think. Why?" She replied.

"Uhh.. she left something and I thought I could take it to her."

"Oh okay, need any help?" She asked helpfully.

"Nahh I'll use my crutches."

"Kay."

I took my crutches and the song book and helped myself get out of the dorm. I walked from 302 to 321 and knocked on the door. Misty opened it with an un-amused look.

"What?" She asked me rudely.

"Uhh.. you left this back at our dorm."

"Oh.. did you.. read?" She asked with her eyes widened.

"Yeah.. only one of them.. uh the bury the castle one.." I said awkwardly.

She snatched the book from my hands and shut the door in my face.

I sighed and got back to our dorm.

_What does that song mean?_


	8. Chapter 7: He's Not That Bad

**Chapter 7**

** Hey guys! This is a small chapter just to show you Conways nice side, and Dawn's relaxed/laid back side. Hope you like it, sorry that its this short tho XD. Getting-to-know Summer chapter coming soon :).**

**-Still Tuesday-**

I went to bed with that song in my mind. Misty wrote a song? Wait, Misty wrote a couple of songs? When is she into music?

I looked around and everyone was asleep. I quietly got up, put a sweater on, grabbed a snack bar and walked out of the dorm. I needed a walk.

They gave us a rulebook, but I wasn't gonna read anything. I don't know if its prohibited for students to be out late at night without permission, but hey its not like I'm leaving campus, I'm just sitting taking a walk near the fountain and possibly sitting down by the Oak Tree. I walked as I thought about everything that has happened so far.

May and Leaf have warned me about mine and Ash's relationship, saying it was rushed. I agree, it was kinda rushed, but I think it'll be okay. Plus the year is not even near the end. Plus I still have 3 more years at this school.

I felt someone's presence behind me, but I just shrugged it off and opened my snack bar.

"Blueberry, huh?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind. I turned around and it was Conway.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I hissed.

"Nothing, nothing." He smirked.

I turned around again and started walking towards the Oak Tree.

"Don't I scare you?" He said disappointed.

"Nah, nothing scares me when I'm out thinking. Just leave me alone, please." I said not facing him and sitting down on the Oak Tree.

"Can I sit?" He asked politely.

"Sure, but don't try anything." I warned.

He smirked and sat down.

"You know Dawn, I like you more like this. Not bubbly and acting crazy and jumping around. Just calm and relaxed and not scared."

"Well I don't like you at all." I said as I nibbled on my snack bar.

"Why do you like him?" He asked.

"Who?" I teased.

"Ash."

I sighed and smiled, ready to say a speech.

"I honestly can't exactly say what I feel for him. Everything about him is just amazing and perfect to me. Like the mood swing he gets from childish to serious, or the way he doesn't care how his hair looks, or how he-"

"Alright, alright. I get it." Conway sighed.

He leaned in closer to me and I slapped him. He chuckled and got up.

"Good night Dawn."

"Night." I said also getting up. I walked to my dorm, sighing. Once I got in my dorm, I got in bed and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Project with Paul?

**Chapter 8**

**-Wednesday-**

I woke up –of course, not wanting to- and got ready for the day. Summer had already left, but May was drooling all over her pillow.

I cleared my voice, approached her bedside, and exclaimed, "MAY!" She woke up and hit her head with the bunk bed.

"Dawn what the hell?" She said annoyed as she rubbed her eyes.

"You better get ready as quick as possible because we've only got 10 minutes." I smiled.

She crawled out of bed and into the bathroom.

"May… you have legs." I reminded her. I could hear her laugh.

May and I each grabbed a snack bar and headed out the room. 4 minutes.

"I'm outta time and all I've got is four minutes _fikki fikki _four minutes, ey!" May sang. I laughed and shook my head.

"WE ONLY GOT FOUR MINUTES TO SAVE THE WORLD!" I shouted loud enough for the whole hall to hear me. May laughed her head off at the looks people were giving us.

"Oh hello Justin Timberlake and Timbaland." I heard someone say behind me.

"Maddona!" I exclaimed as I hugged Ash.

"Hey, why am I Maddona?" Ash pouted.

"Because… she's the only one left." I laughed.

"2 minutes!" Drew said.

"Hurry!" May chimed.

In the end we got to class. Nothing worth saying happening before lunch, except that Ursula's hair poofed in chemistry due to an experiment, but that's a whole different story.

I took Ash's hand and swished it around as I walked with Gary and Summer.

"Why are you so happy today?" Ash asked.

"I don't know… yesterday I went for a walk in the night and I feel so refreshed today!" I smiled.

"Yeah… you woke me up for the rest of the night." Summer frowned.

"You could've followed me." I stuck my tongue out playfully at her.

We walked into the cafeteria to be greeted by May and Drew.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Oak." Drew said formally.

"Mrs. Oak, in _yo_ dreams!" Summer exclaimed.

"_Yo?_ Young lady this is a p-r-i-v-a-t-e school, not the hood." Drew said as he pretended to fix his tie. Ash, May, Gary and myself laughed until we had tears forming in our eyes.

Summer rolled her eyes and someone very similar to Gary approached us.

"Green!" Ash said as he bro-fisted Green, Gary's twin brother. This caught Summer's attention.

"T-Twin? Gary you never told me you had a brother. A _twin_ brother per se." Summer said.

"I met you a few days ago." Gary said rudely.

"Hi, I'm Summer. How come I haven't seen you around?" Summer put her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm in your class…" Green sighed. Green noticed me and greeted me. "Oh, hello Dawn." Green smiled.

"Hey… Green." I said remembering what Ash had called him. _How does he know who I am though?_

"What did you come here for?" Gary turned to Green.

"Just passed by you and figured I should say hi. I guess I'll be leaving now." He said as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Summer asked.

"Ehh, don't worry about it. He's a wallflower." Gary said as we went to sit down at one of the tables at the lunchroom. Leaf came along and slumped next to Gary.

"Hey guys." She said looking tired.

"Hey Sloppy Joe's." May –who was sitting in front of her- said. Leaf glared at her, stole one of Gary's chips and threw it at May. "That's for being rude."

"Hey, that was my chip!" Gary complained and everyone laughed.

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna go buy something. Does anyone want anything?" I asked.

"Water." Ash said, followed by Leaf asking for chips.

"I'll go with you." Ash said as he got up.

"Okay, we'll be right back." I said as I got up from the table and followed Ash to the line.

I spotted Misty, who was now writing in the same notebook I gave back to her yesterday. I sighed and went back to looking at the line.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." I answered him smiling. He smiled back and we got our food. I got a pizza and Leaf's chips and Ash got his water. We sat back down and May looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"Dawn, I thought you ate healthy?" May asked confused.

"Hey, every girl needs a day of indulgence." I smiled as I munched on my pizza.

"Hey Leaf, catch!" I exclaimed as I threw the chips at her, which she caught. The bell rang and I sighed, remembering I hadn't finished my pizza. Or did I? I looked down and my pizza had 'disappeared', meaning Ash ate it.

"Ash! That was my pizza?" I pouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked trying to pull a poker face.

"Ash you've got tomato sauce in the sides of your lips!" I said as I cleaned him up with a napkin.

He laughed.

"I'll buy you one after school, kay?"

"Alright."

"Shoot May, we forgot to do Pokemon Check today." I remembered.

"It's okay, you don't have to do it everyday in the moring. They take the previous days final result and use it as the other days beginning result. You do have to do it at the end of the day though." Leaf answered. "Oh and remember when you left to talk to Ash –skip class- during History? The teacher assigned a project about important leaders in the history of Pokémon. You're going with Paul." She informed me.

"Oh, okay. But why is the science fair so early?" I asked. Leaf just shrugged and we went to class.

After class, we went to check our Pokémon and then sat down on the floor. Today had been a long, funny day.

I saw Paul approach me.

"Hey Berlitz-"

"Dawn." I cut him off and smiled.

"Dawn… What are we doing for our project?" He asked, uninterested.

"Uh… I don't know. I think we should get together at the lounge and figure it all out later." I said.

"No. Now. It's a long project." He demanded.

"He's right." Leaf interfered.

"Fine… I'll just get my laptop and some paper. You go get anything you need." I told Paul. Then I turned to May, Summer and Leaf. "If Ash comes up here asking for me tell him that I'm working on the history project with Paul and that he can text me if he wants. See ya."

* * *

Ooh, project with Paul. How do you guys like this chapter. I love it, it been the most fun to write hands down. Comment! Love, Katie.


End file.
